


Pancakes For One

by FishNunRey (ZaylaBeth)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I hated how TROS ended but I can make it work I guess haha, I was feeling angsty lol, One Shot, force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaylaBeth/pseuds/FishNunRey
Summary: Ben recounts a morning with Rey ♥
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pancakes For One

It’s morning again.

The days and nights have been speeding by faster than I can keep track. I haven’t been able to sleep. I can’t.

But at least she can. She deserves it. The toll this journey has taken on her is both admirable and devastating.

I hope she had good dreams. I hope she dreamt of a happier life than this.

Slowly, her eyes flutter open as she contemplates her surroundings. I sit up next to her.

“Good morning, Rey.”

She smiles wistfully above her.

As she climbs out of bed and stretches her arms, I rise to walk to the window to let some sunlight in. But the shades don’t move for me, so I’ll have to let her try it.

As if she read my mind, she reaches for the shades and pulls them up, allowing the sun to flood the room with its warm, golden light. She pauses for a moment to let it soak into her skin, taking a deep, calm breath.

I do my best to absorb some sun myself, but my skin doesn’t want to accept it, so I resolve to try again in the future.

Rey steps to her closet to pull on her clothes. She’s mended my old sweater, and since she finds it so comfy, I’ve decided to let her wear it. Besides, it looks cute on her.

Then she turns to the mirror, running her fingers through her now-long, wavy, nutmeg-brown hair.

“Where did I put those hair bands?” She mutters.

I see them on the floor by the nightstand. “Over there,” I point.

Her searching eyes turn to find them. “Ah,” she nods, going to pick them up.

She puts her hair in two neat buns, leaving some on the bottom to flow freely. Satisfied with her work, she smiles and takes another deep breath.

“You look beautiful,” I whisper.

Soon she cuts across to the kitchen, where she prepares some pancake batter. Compared to her time as a scavenger, this is one of the most luxurious meals she’s ever eaten. Thanks to the Resistance rising, she can now afford better food. She makes pancakes almost every day because she loves it so much. It makes me happy to see her able to care for herself this way.

She only cooks enough pancakes for herself. I haven’t been able to eat for some time now, but that’s okay.

As she goes to sit at the table, I sit in the chair across from her. Before she starts eating, she looks at my seat.

Her face falls.

“Soon we’ll be together, Ben. I’ll find you. And I’ll make us all the pancakes we want.” She sighs sadly.

I reach my hand out to her, but she doesn’t feel it. She doesn’t even know I’m there. I’m not even a ghost—I’m less than a ghost. I’m just a wandering spirit, trying to find my way back to my love.

“I believe in you,” I say.

I lean forward to kiss her forehead. She may not feel it—may not even know I’m there—and yet she smiles one more time.


End file.
